


Neighbors Know My Name

by writingdumbthings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdumbthings/pseuds/writingdumbthings
Summary: 'I bet the neighbors know my nameWay you screamin' scratchin' yellin''





	Neighbors Know My Name

**Author's Note:**

> I got an Anon request to do something with Trey Songz Neighbor’s Know My Name... and thanks to that dear Anon, it’s been stuck in my head all week

“No,” I shook my head sharply at my friend.

“Why not?” Pierre pressed from across the counter. 

“Because your friends are fucking morons,” I muttered, poking my fork into the burrito bowl that he had brought me. 

“Morons is a strong word...” he tried to defend them. 

“Ok, then.. Idiots, dimwits, nincompoops,” I rephrased.

“They’re not that bad,” he still tried. 

I huffed, knowing this wasn’t going to change either of our opinions of his friends... or a better term, teammates. I’ve known Luc for nearly a year. He was a regular customer at the sports bar I tend at. He’s always around with his friends/teammates. With the two of us seeing each other frequently, we’ve formed a friendship. He’s been a nice friend to me and I feel like I’ve been the same to him. I think being one of the only girls in Columbus that doesn’t want to get in his pants right now helps. He’s a nice guy. I’m happy to call him a friend... especially now when he brought over food.

But in return he wanted me to go out with him and his friends tonight. 

His friends... are something. It’s jokes all around all. The. Time. There’s no stopping it. Like, you know when you pass a group of guys and they’re all laughing obnoxiously and you just get that feeling that they’re being giant douchebags? That’s how I feel about this friend group sometimes. Every time I’ve been around them, I’ve been at the butt of these jokes too. Clearly, it’s not something I enjoy, so I’ve vowed to stay away. 

So maybe I’m a bit reserved and don’t say too much or go crazy each time I’m out and about. I just don’t do well in a group setting. Get me one on one and we’ll have a blast. Home is where I like to stay. Obviously, work and classes get in the way of that. Really, I’m thrilled to stay in on the weekends that I don’t work.

Recently, Luc’s been advocating for me to join him with his other friends more. The first two times were... fine... ish. They asked me the basic get to know me things. What I did: work. What I do for fun: Netflix. Really, what do you do for fun: relax. Apparently, I was deemed boring by the hockey players. I should be out partying and experiencing the young Columbus nightlife. But that’s not me and I’d be damned if I’m going to change that fact based on what a handful of hockey players say.

“Still not going,” I threw at Luc.

“Why not? Everyone asked you to come when they invited me,” he countered, all but whining that I would rather stab my own eyes out with this fork than go with them.

“Because all they do is pick at me. It was funny the first couple of times, but now it’s a bit much. Find someone else to be their punching bag,” I complained, putting the lid on my bowl, suddenly unable to eat anymore. 

“They don’t do it to be mean though,” he was still on the defense. “Just trying to bring you out of your shell,” he went on, shrugging.

“I don’t need to be,” I muttered as I walked over to the fridge to put my bowl inside.

“Be the beautiful butterfly that you were always meant to be,” this idiot poked at me.

“You’re not funny,” I grumbled since he seemed so pleased with that statement.

“What about if you just come this one time and if it’s terrible, I won’t ask you anymore,” he attempted to comprise.

“Promise? I don’t have to hang out with those losers ever again?” My hopes were suddenly high.

“Never again,” he promised.

“Ok, fine,” I huffed. “Give me a second to change,” I said on my way down the hall to my room. 

My makeup was ok. I had applied it a few hours ago, but it wasn’t anything a good blot and a quick splash of setting spray couldn’t fix. I shuffled through my closet to find something. I already had a white, loose fitting v-neck on. Since it was a bit nippy out, I grabbed the black blazer that was in my face. I also replaced my sweats with a pair of jeans. Before I walked out the room, I slid my feet into a pair of black pumps. On my way out, I grabbed my purse and called myself ready. 

On the way to the boys’ meet up spot, Luc tried to encourage me that his friends would be nice and everything was going to be fine. All I had to do was toss back a drink or two. Yeah... I don’t think so. Drinking isn't something I do all that often either. I’ll maybe swig some wine while I’m in for a late night of studying, but other than that, I’m pretty dry. Yet, another thing I get heckled about.

The moment we walked in, I was bombarded with noise. People were talking... and shouting. Music was blaring. People were bumping into each other. It was a mess. Why would anyone want to come here? 

Luc guided me through the mass of people. We ended at a booth with four of his friends. Rounds of drinks were already on the table in front of them. Since I was in front of Luc, I got the pleasure of sitting next to the biggest idiot of them all.

“Look who come out tonight!” Josh said a little loudly; his arm hooking around my shoulders. Now, believe me when I say this guy was handsome. Beautiful. Gorgeous. You couldn’t look at him and not think he was good looking. The few interactions I’ve had with him though, I’m not totally convinced all his screws are tightened up in the noggin. That assumption might be compromised by him being the leader of this tease train however.

“It took some convincing, so be nice to her,” Luc shot at him.

“I’m always nice,” was his remark. I rolled my eyes as he removed his arm from me.

“You look nice. Did you just leave a business meeting?” The scruffy one next to Luc asked. His name’s Boone. He’s usually decent to me, but when he’s around all four of these guys, fuck man, he’s just as bad as the one next to me.

“Ooo, boss lady. That could be hot...” Josh had to remark. 

“I would fire every last one of you,” I muttered and reached out for a water bottle.

“Sugar momma. Even better,” the lanky one butted in. That’s Seth and, much like Boone, is ok. Just this group of knuckleheads is something when all their power combine. 

“No, she wouldn’t be that,” the last of his friends put in their two cents. This is Zach and up until I could remember his name, I just referred to him as the big nosed one. He doesn’t put himself directly into the joke pool. Besides Luc, I’d deem him the nice one. “That requires her to actually go out with a guy and have fun…”

“I am fun,” I shot at him.

The abrupt howl I heard from next to me caused my eyes to dart towards the biggest knucklehead. Well, that was rude. His head was dipped back laughter even.

“I didn’t say anything funny…” my facial expression still very well telling Josh that I was most certainly not amused. 

“You being fun… that’s funny,” he had to clarify for me.

“Just because my definition of fun isn’t the same as yours doesn’t mean I’m boring… Maybe I think you guys are lame,” I mumbled and crossed my arms across my chest.

“Well, since we’re so lame, you should get us the next round, princess,” came out of his mouth next.

My face hardened towards him at the mention of princess. Across the way, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Luc scramble to his feet.

“I’ll go with her,” he stated. With him standing tense, I feel like he just saved Josh Anderson's life.

Our eyes refused to move from the other’s. Luc was the one to interrupt this intense stare down… and Josh is lucky did. Walking in front of PL, I felt him hot on my heels on my strut to the bar. 

“Fucking hate him,” I threw over my shoulder.

“No, you don’t,” Luc, of course, was in defense of his friend… yet again. 

“I do. He seems to have some personal vendetta against me,” I complained while weaving through people to reach my destination.

“It’s because he has this thing for you,” followed my previous statement with.

I felt my brow knit together. Luc didn’t see it until both of us had reached the bar. Instead of ordering, I just looked at him. He was waiting for me to order. When I didn’t though, he glanced over, catching me staring him down.

“What?” He questioned, appearing to be completely oblivious as to what I was looking at him for.

“What kind of thing?” I needed to press more.

“What?” His face wrinkled in confusion. Come on, Luc! Keep up!

“With Josh! You said he had a thing for me. What kind of thing?” I nearly exploded to get him going. You can’t just say those things without an explanation!

“I... didn’t... say that...” he strung together; his eyes looking anywhere else but at mine.

With his obvious lie, I glanced over in the direction the two of us had came from. Our little section was still visible over the sea of people. Seth, Zach, and Boone seemed to be wrapped up in some conversation that, apparently, was rather funny. The three of them were caught up in a fit of laughter. Josh was... looking towards Luc and I. Since I caught him, he quickly turned his head and attempted to get lost in conversation with his friends. 

“Really?” I was in disbelief. Is he really still stuck in grade school days where you’re a complete asshole to someone you like? 

“We all tease him about it when you’re not around,” he confessed to me.

“Do you really?” I was assumed by this statement... and wished they still did it while I was around them. I bet it’s really entertaining.

“Don’t tell him I told you that,” Luc began to crack a smile. 

Trying to contain mine, i glanced back at the table. Josh wasn’t staring at me this time. However, from this distance, I could still make out the flush of pink across his cheeks. Since the other three with him were snickering in laughter, I feel like they were poking at him much like Luc had just said. 

“He gets super jealous when I talk about you too,” Luc’s voice snap me out of my amusement. “He asks all the time if we’ve ever dated.”

“Oh, really?” I felt one of my brows raise. How has he been withholding this information from me?! I thought we were friends, Luc!

Trying to fight back a grin, Luc pressed his lips tightly together and nodded his head. Wow. Not only does Josh, allegedly, ‘like’ boring ole me, but he gets jealous of my friendship with Luc... What do I do with this information now?

Shaking that aside as the bartender gave her attention to me, I put in the for some drinks... and some waters for the two underage boys. While she was getting those, my mind snapped back to the Josh info. As my eyes grazed over the crowd, I bit my lip to try and think of something. The sudden urge to make him jealous came over me. I needed to witness this firsthand. 

In that instant, a new song began to play over the speakers. It was slower; a nice wind down from the constant thump coming from the speakers. With people around us coming together to move with such fluidity to the song, this gave me what I needed. 

“Dance with me,” I told Luc before grabbing onto his wrist.

Of course, my actions caught him by surprise. Still, I was able to pull him closer and get his arm around me. It was clear he was slightly uncomfortable... but this was science, Luc! Help me out! With my back nearly fleshed with his chest, I mimicked the movements of the bodies around us; slowly swaying my hips to the soft beat of the music. With an arm loosely hooked around my middle, Luc kind of got the hint and moved along with me... awkwardly. From a distance, I felt like the scene was probably more comical than sensual... but I’ve also came to the conclusion that none of that matters when a bit of jealousy is involved. 

“I bet the neighbors know my name  
The way you’re screaming, scratching, yelling  
I bet the neighbors know my name,” I sang along to the words as Luc and I continued rolling our bodies against the other. This went on until the drinks were placed in front of me. Luc quickly removed his arm to help me carry them. 

“I would have kissed you for added effect, but I have to actually look at you almost every day and I couldn’t live with myself if I did,” I poked as we started retreating back to our table. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this when you leave,” he seemed to be dreading it, but he still smiled about it.

“I mean... I can leave so that happens sooner. I can get an Uber home...” I pondered. 

“We just got here...” he reminded me. 

“And I’m having an absolute blast...” I spoke with sarcasm dripping from every word I spoke.

“You’re going to leave me to get verbally murdered by Josh,” he was complaining.

“You have my number. You can give it to him so he can verbally murder me,” I shrugged... and so he couldn’t refuse, I handed the drinks off. 

“Because it’s not going to look strange if you just up and leave,” he commented.

“I mean... I’m boring so I’m not going to stay long,” I rolled my eyes at the boys’ previous taunts. 

He managed to grab hold of all of them in his large hands. Still sensing that Josh was watching, I reached up on my tiptoes and pecked Luc’s cheek.

“Ok, you just signed my death certificate,” He chuckled before walking off. “Get home safe,” he tossed over his shoulder at me. 

Without a second glance back, I made my way for the exit. Carefully weaving through everyone, I managed to put in for a ride and not bump into any bodies. It was a job well done. I only had to wait outside a couple minutes before I spotted the white car that was for me. After getting in the backseat, the driver greeted me with nothing else to say after our hellos. The drive was going to take around fifteen minutes… of pure silence.

... Plenty of time for my phone to light up with a number I hadn’t seen before. 

I knew when it shook in my hand that it would be Josh. However, I didn’t expect it to be this soon.

‘Your neighbors know Luc’s name, huh?’ Was what the message read. Something about reading over it made me smile. He obviously saw Luc and I and took notice to me singing along to that song… or Luc kept the gig up in my absence.

‘They do. He’s a nice boy. Introduced himself the first time he came over. Little charmer,’ I played along 

While the bubble came up to show he was typing, I saved the new contact to my phone. By the time I was through, his response came. 

‘That’s unfortunate,’ appeared.

‘Should they know another name?’ I was giving him the lead way. That was your sign, Josh… and also a test of Luc’s honesty. Not that I don’t trust him. He’s never given me a reason not to. It just seems a little far fetched that Josh would have interest in someone he constantly calls boring.

‘They should for sure know another name,’ rattled into my hand just as the car pulled to the curb of my apartment complex.

I had the whole journey up to my door to think of a proper reply… or a witty one to get him talking more. Yeah, you’re handsome and all, Josh, but you’ve been kind of mean to me. You have to work for what you want. 

Once I walked through my door, I kicked my shoes off to the side while opening the text. What I saw caused a smile to push its way across my lips. It was only one word, but it still held that power.

‘Mine,’ he had stated.

Well, I had my confirmation now. Luc was right… and now I had no idea how to handle this situation. What do I do now? The shake of my phone told me that Josh had sent me something else to work with… or the boy just got impatient. 

‘When should I come over?’

Now, I would assume the ‘normal’ or ‘most fun’ response would to be to tell him now… and then he would come over and fill the rest of the night with lustful desire. Clearly, I’m not a fun person. Nothing exciting happens in my life. I don’t know fully how to handle these types of things. Also, making him sweat a bit was something that brought me joy.

‘When I get taken out on a date,’ I sent to him. Apparently, I was feeling bold at the moment. Granted, that probably wasn’t something most people would have a problem with sending, but, again, I’m Miss Lameo over here. 

A couple minutes passed without a reply being sent in return. Usually, if this happens I try to just forget about the conversation. It’s not reasonable to think you constantly have access to everyone just because people carry their phones around 24/7. I get it. People get busy… But my mind wouldn’t shut off.

Maybe that was too strong for him? I scared him off. Really, he’s totally disinterested in me and honestly thinks I’m the most boring person on the planet. I battled back and forth with these thoughts all the while I washed my face and changed into more comfy clothes. That’s how long it took for Josh to get back with me. Even then it wasn’t even a text. He was calling me. What the hell is this? Texting was going fine! You can’t just spring a phone call on me!

“Hello?” I answered… a little cautiously. As I did, a panic began to set in me. What if this was just a big fucking joke that those idiots decided to pull on me? They finally convinced Luc to join in on their little plan. All he had to do was plant a little seed and now it’s nearly blossomed into a god damn weeping willow of a tree!

“Sorry to bother you. I’m sure it’s way passed your bedtime…” his voice greeted me. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. My features hardened when 10:32 PM glowed back at me. Aren’t you hilarious?

“Better be keeping me up for a good reason,” I played along.

“Oh, I am,” he countered and I could only imagine that smug look that he seems to be constantly sporting when we interact in person. “We need to settle this neighbor dispute.”

“I told you what had to be done…” I reminded him.

“It’s that simple, huh?” he questioned… and it suddenly made me feel like I gave him the impression that I was easy. No, no. Can’t have that.

“I don’t know. There might be more requirements if someone’s been a complete asshole to me,” I found myself shrugging.

“Is that a direct jab at me?” I heard him chuckle slightly.

“If the boot fits, Josh,” I laughed myself. He knows very damn well it was.

“I’m not even going to try and defend myself. I’m sorry,” came out of his mouth. I had to sit on my bed when I heard that. No way in hell was I expecting that. “It probably got out of hand a lot.”

“That’s nice of you to acknowledge,” I managed to piece together.

“And I thought maybe I should make it up to you somehow…” he trailed off. The tone in his voice told me that smugness had faded quickly.

“It’s going to have to be something extravagant to make up for all the teasing you’ve done.”

“Yeah, I know,” he chuckled. There seemed to be a little nervousness to his tone now. I haven’t ever noticed this in him before. “I’m hoping I can start at dinner.”

“Dinner sounds nice,” I spoke without a second thought. Wow, girl. Calm down.

“Really?” he seemed shocked. 

“Unless this is some stupid joke you and the other fuckheads are trying to pull,” I shot at him.

“No, no, no, no,” he quickly came back with. “I just… really thought you’d say no.”

“I’m hoping you’re a lot nicer when you fly solo with me.”

“I will be. I promise,” he assured me. I was skeptical, but I couldn’t help but believe him. “And you know, I can’t let this whole Luc and the neighbors thing go…” I heard his smirk take back over.

“That really bothers you, huh?” I snickered.

“Fucking drives me nuts,” he muttered. 

“Never took you as the jealous type…” I pressed a bit more. 

“Yeah well neither did I until I saw you all over Luc,” he grumbled.

I couldn’t help but laugh at that. He continued to grumble about it for almost the remainder of the conversation. Apart of him flaunting his jealousy, the two of us managed to hash out details for our dinner. Once the conversation ended, I was way too excited for this little date now. It was crazy for me to think back on how I felt about this guy just hours ago… and now we’re going to have dinner with each other in just a few days. How crazy of a twist this night took. And to think I didn’t even want to go out all. Maybe doing so every now and then has something to offer me.


End file.
